fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Reggie Peters
Mr. Reggie Peters is the main antagonist of the Disney's 2019 animated film, The Brave Little Lamp. He is a middle-aged repair man who makes a living repairing old appliances or tearing them apart to sell for profit, seeing them as only objects. Personality While he originally appears to be a nice and friendly repair man, Reggie is actually a cruel, sinister, greedy and destructive shop owner, as he will stop nothing to tearing old appliances apart to sell them for money. Biography Reggie is the owner of the appliances shop. He has a dog named Quadruped and rides a monster truck. He is firs seen in the swamp where Luxo Jr. and his gang nearly drown and rescues them from a cruel fate, he discovers the appliances when he hears the radio playing a song. He then loads them in his monster truck and takes them to his store, intending on either selling them or disassembling them for parts if necessary for his customers. That day, a man requests a replacement blender motor for his wife. As a suave salesman, Reggie lies to him saying he has a new shipment of blenders, but in reality, only had one from his working blender. Blender desperately tries to hide but is discovered and disassembled in a manner similar to a surgery scene of a horror film. Upon the removal of his motor, Blender apparently dies and Reggie sells off his next product. A man then returns and requests some radio tubes, also for his wife, with Radio only being available to provide such parts. The gang tries to hide him, but he is discovered as well. Luxo then forms a plan to save their friend. Just as Reggie prepares to disassemble Radio, Luxo Jr. draws the curtains and plants himself on top of Kirby with Blanky on his head, approaching Reggie like a ghost. Reggie sees his reflection in Luxo Jr's metal plating and screams in terror, running around the storage room until he smashes into a pole, knocking him out. The appliances then all escape to who-knows-where, wrecking Reggie's store in the process. By the time he comes to, he has no idea what had happened, but his customer pops in, still requesting the unavailable radio tubes. Reggie's business probably suffered as a result of the appliances escaping. It is presumed that Mr. Reggie Peters is arrested and sent to prison, and his shop goes presumably bankrupt. Appearence Reggie is a obese, bald middle-aged man with glasses, wearing a check shirt and impossibly high trousers. Trivia *Mr. Reggie Peters shares some similarities with Sid Phillips from Toy Story (It is likely Sid was inspired from Mr. Reggie Peters): **They often rip objects apart or reassemble them in an awkward manner, making them a villain to said objects. **They own a lot of objects that are mutated as a result of being ripped apart or reassembled. **They end up being scared out of their wits by the objects who come to life in their presence, and both cases involve said objects rescuing a friend from suffering a terrible fate. *He seems to dislike the environment, as he destroyed a couple of trees on his way back to his store. Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:Con Artists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Betrayed Category:Liars Category:Misanthropes